The War On BasedDept
The War on BasedDept was war between the Avtal Alliance and the faction of BasedDept who was allied with AuthRight (although they would go on to betray them). Started as a result of numerous BasedDept attacks on Avtal members and bases, it saw the complete destruction of the BasedDept base, and heavy damage against the LibCenter, Monsanto and Syndicate bases. It has so far become the most destructive of all server conflicts. It can be split into three main phases: The first attack on BasedDept, the Second Attack on BasedDept, and the post-BasedDept attack conflict. Timeline First Attack on BasedDept Onset According to AuthRight historians, hostilities first began when the USSR, angered at BasedDept for supposedly making swastikas in authleft territory declared war. Soon after, a prominent member of the USSR stabbed a BasedDept officer. USSR historians contest this, saying that the declaration was because of repeated BasedDept belligerency. The USSR leadership decided that the war would be localized to them, and that their lower ranking members would be uninvolved in the conflict. Build-up After the attempted assassination, BasedDept retaliated by pillaging rural farms and blew a hole through the wall protecting USSR's compound. The hostility was increased when DocWho was spotted attempting to slaughter the livestock of BasedDept, but a mere lava bucket put an end to the inevitable slaughter. BasedDept, once again, retaliated with a stronger response and blew a hole into the center of USSR's compound. The explosions destroyed a complicated automated brewing machine and the livestock of the USSR. BasedDept also began killing minor members of the USSR who were not participating in the war. Then, BasedDept over-claimed the USSR public library to create a larger spawnbase. Angered by this, the USSR called upon its Avtal allies to assist them. All major parties agreed, and thus the Avtal Alliance joined the war against BasedDept. Monsanto Joins the War At the same time, BasedDept was wishing to expand their spawn base by assimilating the Monsanto spawn area. POTUSFillmore, the acting leader of Monsanto at this time, charged 20 diamond blocks per chunk. BasedDept, unwilling to pay the high price for an eyesore shut down negotiations with Monsanto. This culminated in BasedDept simply killing POTUSFillmore and trying to over-claim the area. This finally caused Monsanto to ally with Syndicate and enter the war against BasedDept. The Winter Battle of BasedDept On January 26th, 2020, the coalition converged at BasedDept's base. Though they tried to tnt cannon their way in, they realized that the BasedDept base was obsidian and impenetrable, and thus elected to use a wither. Bidoofpool volunteered to lead the wither to the base, but merely blew himself up in the process. AuthRight, alarmed at the coalition's use of withers, went to the warzone and immediately slayed the wither. Then, AuthRight pressured the coalition to sue for peace, which the tired coalition agreed to. Results After a disorganized and tumultuous peace negotiation, the coalition, BasedDept, and AuthRight eventually decided that BasedDept would give back the library to the USSR. Syndicate and LibCenter tried to sue for the former BBQ territory BasedDept over-claimed prior to the war, but they refused to hand it back. After all, the USSR is lucky to own the library once again. Second BasedDept Conflict Attack on the BasedDept Spawn Following the hastily put together peace treaty that ended the first phase of the war, BasedDept would continue sporadic attacks against Avtal players, using the strategy of briefly declaring war on enemy factions to kill them while AFK in their own bases. Soon afterwards, a Monsanto player by the name of Turtles0417 found that BasedDept had messed up their faction perms, allowing anyone to break blocks within their faction. He and Syndicate player LordDainIronfoot then destroyed a BasedDept surface base and notified the rest of Avtal. They, along with topazish and some other Avtal members, began searching for BasedDept's main base. Destruction of the BasedDept Base Approximately two hours after the destruction of the BasedDept spawn base, the coalition discovered an obsidian bunker that served as BasedDept's main base. They found multiple stacks obsidian, as well as double chests of fully enchanted diamond armor and villagers. The base was dismantled, and most of BasedDept's resources were distributed evenly among the three participating factions. Post-BasedDept Raid Conflict Following the destruction of BasedDept's base, BasedDept immediately reopened open hostilities with the Avtal Alliance, deciding to greif the bases of the main participants. Before they began their operation, Photok_, gave back Monsanto's share of the loot, forestalling a Based invasion. This was met by criticism by a handful of Monsanto members who believed BasedDept would attack either way. Raid on LibCenter Their first target was the exposed LibCenter capital. They planted a mole, Akalamiammiam, in LibCenter and instructed him to blow up the first floor and the enchantment area. BasedDept came later, killing minor faction members and looting the chests. However, LibCenter's most important resources, their diamonds and their dezombified villagers, were spared. After the raid, Miningco claimed the main tower, and held it until their merge with BasedDept. Raids on Syndicate Soon after the LibCenter raid, BasedDept, led to Syndicate by Oct, attacked the main ravine area of Syndicate's base. The initial raid proved a failure, but allowed them to establish a foothold in the Syndicate base. The next day they returned, launching withers into the Syndicate ravine and destroying the central part of the base, in between the two ravines. In doing this, they managed to completely destroy the Syndicate store room and blow a massive hole through the roof and into the lake above, opening the base up to the surface. Multiple Syndicate members were killed during the raid, though the raiders ultimately weren't able to completely destroy the base, and they missed some of the most important farms and machines. Betrayal of Monsanto Monsanto maintained relative neutrality throughout the conflict thanks to the return of their share of the loot to BasedDept. However, Generic_Youtuber, who was recently promoted to a moderator within the faction, decided to unclaim all of Monsanto's territory and notified BasedDept. BasedDept decided to take advantage of this, claiming significant portions of the main Monsanto base. Generic_Youtuber was banned soon afterwards. However, Monsanto managed to hide their valuables before the betrayal, and was able to retain much ofits wealth. Escalation Emboldened by the destruction of the main libertarian factions, BasedDept began to raid other minor factions, including Satanists, Relish, and BreadCraft. These factions were forced to merge with Syndicate. And I guess we need to include the obligatory, Oct defended the minor factions with honor and grace, as dictated by her Bushido code. After the griefing of LibCenter, Syndicate, and Monsanto, as well as the USSR vs AuthRight war that was running parallel to this, many began to call for a reset. BasedDept, who felt that their late arrival on the server disadvantaged them, began calling for a reset as well. AuthRight, as the only faction with a functional base, dissented, insisting that they could help the other factions rebuild. Angered by this, BasedDept planted moles in AuthRight, ordering them to blow up AuthRight's vaults. When AuthRight became privy to the infiltration, a large portion of the base had already been griefed. End of the War At this point, most of the server called for the ban of BasedDept on grounds of excessive griefing and the planting of moles in both LibCenter and AuthRight. On February 3rd, Admaril, with permission from Silent, banned the three main members of BasedDept, leading to a de facto end to the war. Results * Avtal and AuthRight victory * BasedDept loss * BasedDept banned * Admiral receiving admin status * Large damages in Avtal bases * End of Satanists Interpretations Based members claimed their actions were to highlight a lack of rules and regulations on the server, this could be seen as true however BasedDept motives are still questionable. If their motives were indeed this then they have succeeded as Silently Judging planned on implementing a new ruleset created by DocWho1313. This also led to the reset debate were sides sparred on whether or not world 4 should be created as damages could be seen as too far. However, most damages were repaired and most pro-reset people have settled. SamBrears a Based member commented on discord after that the PCM server should be a towny as the pacifist, non-competitive nature of the server doesn't fit the aggressive, destroying nature of a Factions plugin. He says that how Based behaved was exactly how Factions are really like. Strategically destroying and causing devastating damages through any means possible. Category:Build up